The Fire Within
by ThePandaGuardian
Summary: Scarlet... A name that perfectly suited the young red teen. She's had a rough childhood. All these experiences will lead her to make both good and bad choices... Follow Scarlet Guarlyn as she overcomes the worst challenges she could ever receive... Inspired by Aphmau on YouTube! Go check her out!
1. At The Docks

**A/N This is me when I write in my free time! I'm not serious about this story, but if you want to see more let me know! Thanks for the love!**

"How long are you going to sit here?" I heard a voice from above. When I looked up I saw a boy about my age staring down at me."Are you okay? You've been sitting here the entire afternoon just looking at the ocean…"

Boy did his voice sound worried. And yes, maybe I have been sitting on the docks spacing out, but that didn't concern him. No one had been kind enough so far to just come over and worry about me like he had, so maybe I should answer him. You know, not to leave him hanging.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Why do you care? The big party over there probably interests you more than I do." I said bluntly and looked back at the beautiful blue water. I just wanted him to go away. A lot of things happened today and I honestly didn't feel like talking to anybody about it or anything else.

"Actually, no." The boy chuckled and sat down beside me. I looked at him, surprised. Then I looked back the campfire and music party going on not too far away. "It's pretty boring right now. I saw that you were sitting here alone so I wondered what happened and came over. Does that sound persuasive enough?"

"I don't know. I don't know your name or who you are so how would I know if you were being sincere?" I looked away when I saw that he was gazing at me curiously. His eyes went down to the bracelet on my wrist that I had got today at school. Every year the teachers gives out a bracelet to the students on the last day of school. Mine said "Congrats Freshmen" because I finished my freshmen year.

"I see that you go to my school. How come I didn't see you at the end of the year picnic?" He held up his arm and pointed to his wrist. The same bracelet was wrapped around his wrist. "I probably would have noticed you in the crowd with those beautiful red curls."

"Normally it's wavy. I took a shower in the morning and didn't use a blow-dryer." I avoided his question and held my hair in the light so that he could see. "I guess by now you should have realized my name…"

"Nope. Not a clue." He answered.

" It's Scarlet. Scarlet Guarlyn." I waited for his reaction.

"Wait…. You're the girl who got a bunch of medals at the awards ceremony!" He stared at me more intently. I looked away, even more surprised.

That was not the reaction I thought I was going to get. I had done a lot of crazy things this year and most of my classmates teased me for being so weird. I was so devoted to school and after school activities, I made up my own wacky events and clubs. Eventually rumours spread and I was the laughing stock of the grade. I couldn't even talk about it at home because my two older sister have experienced way worse. Despite all of the drama, I still got the best grades in my grade and ended up getting a lot of awards. But still most people recognize me as the weird girl who doesn't talk all that much if it didn't involve school.

"Uhhh, yes, that is me…" I mumbled and looked down at my hands. My nails had been painted ocean blue by my sisters. I unfolded and refolded my hands over and over again. The boy chuckled and smiled sympathetically at me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Well, I know what you're thinking. I don't recognize you for the wacky stuff you did this year. I looked at the positive side of you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I gawked at him then looked back down at my hands.

"Then you're the first in the entire grade who understands me…." I sighed and folded my hand again. "What's your name?"

"Aaron. Aaron Branner." He answered.

"Well Aaron Branner, it was nice talking to you but I have to go." I lied and got up. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I know I just met you but, I would like to get to know you." He said. His grip was hard.I look at him, astonished.

"Why? You're a jock. I'm a nerd. We are nothing alike." I responded and tried to jerk free. He tightened his grip.

"That doesn't mean anything." He gazed into my emerald eyes. "I still want to know you. Not the one that everyone describes as a crazy lady."

My cheeks flushed. "I-I-I'll think about it." I stammered and tried to jerk free again. Nobody had ever said that to me before. "Now can you let go?"

"Oh! Right, here." He shook his head in realization and let go of my wrist.

"No, no, it's alright." I sighed and massaged my arm. He got up and looked at me. By the looks of it, I'd say he's about half a foot taller than me.

"Aaron! What are doing over there!?" A girl shouted and waved from the campfire. "Come and join the fun!"

"Well, I guess I have to go…. Here's my number. Text me whenever you want. I'll wait." Aaron scribbled his number neatly down on a tiny sheet of paper. "Nice meeting you." He shook my hand and went back to the group of popular boys and girls.

"You'll wait? You would really do that for me? In that case, I have to go home right now and text him!" I mumbled in excitement.

I had finally gotten my first friend! And a really nice one! I started to run back to my stuff. My slippers hit the soft sand and dirt. Soon I forgot all that happened this morning, and instead thought about what Aaron had said.

"I'll wait."


	2. Past Memories

**A/N Here we have it! The second chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you my baby cubs for the views and reviews!**

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I've ever been before. I felt jittery. Finally, a friend that actually tried to get to know me. My sisters were very suspicious with me at the dinner table last night because of my jolly mood.

"Are you sure you're alright? You aren't acting like your usual self." Lazensha, my older sister and the middle child pointed out while stuffing some salad into her mouth.

"Oh? What's my "usual self" like?" I teased my older sister's observant trait. It was an on point remark, I couldn't deny it. But it is still fun to tease her about it for being so stiff sometimes.

"You know very well what your "usual self" is like, Scarlet. Lazensha and I have noticed this in the past two years." Volteria, the oldest among us flicked her empty fork in my direction. "I have to admit, you've faced some issues in the past, and so have we. There isn't anything any of us can do about it but to move on." She smiled and her orange eyes twinkled. "On that note, I'm happy that you're trying to lighten up for once."

I looked at the picture frame sitting on the counter. The picture was taken five years ago, at the beach. Volteria, Lazensha, and I were standing next to each other smiling in our dry clothes. Volteria's orange hair and eyes glimmered in the sun. Lazensha stood next to her. The ocean had gotten her purple hair wet, but her eyes, the same shade of orange as Volteria's, glimmered just the same. I stood at the end, beaming. My red wavy hair had also gotten wet, but not as much as Lazensha. I took after my mom, so I got her emerald eyes. They were glistening and beaming with joy, the same as my smile. From that day, I don't think I have ever been that happy before.

But that changed. I knew that my life was going to get better as soon as Aaron said those words.

"I'll wait."

"SCARLET! STOP DAYDREAMING!" Lazensha screamed in my ear.

"Gah! Okay, okay! I'm sorry." I said sheepishly and went back to eating my food.

"You were staring at it, weren't you." Volteria peered over my head and also looked at the picture. There was sadness hinted in her voice. "I bet you miss them."

"Volta, how could I not? It's been five years and I'm still not over it…" I stopped eating and looked at my two older sisters.

Lazensha reached for my hand, but I moved it. "Scarlet, please…"

"Drop it." I said in a dangerous tone and stood up. "Volta I appreciate the food, it was delightful. But I need to go." I started to walk upstairs to my room.

"You're not even done….." Volteria trailed off as she stared at my back.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I replied and continued to walk.

"Alright, be that way. Come to our rooms if you have a change of heart." Volteria said softly.

"Probably not, Volta. It's been years since they've passed and I don't think she'll change by the way she's acting." I heard Lazensha mutter not too quietly.

"She'll change. I believe in her….." Volta responded and I heard her get up. Tears started to form between my eyelashes. I wiped them off and entered my room.

It's clean compared to my sisters' room. But still, I could still feel the clutter of my life being spread all over my carpet. I hated the feeling. I want to move on but I never knew that it would be this hard. I grabbed my phone and jumped on my bed. On my stomach, I texted Aaron.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Other than my sisters being annoying."

"Oh…."

"It's nothing for you to worry about!"

"I know that. But I still can't help it. Are you sure you're okay?"

It was really sweet of him to worry about me. I'm not used to this kind of gesture so I didn't know what to text back.

"..."

"...Tell you what. Why don't you come over to the beach. We'll talk there."

The beach? Really? I got up, excited.

"Um, okay! I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

I started to change out of my home clothes and got into my summer tank top and and my denim shorts.

"What are you doing?" Lazensha asked me when I put my bag over my right shoulder. I looked up, startled.

"I'm going to meet my friend. Tell Volta I'm out." I ran past her and down the stairs. I didn't want her to see my flushed face.

"Alright, will do. Have fun!" She called out as I ran through the doorway.

The streets weren't as crowded so running through them was a breeze. I stopped at the fence just before the beach came into view. Aaron was waiting in a dark blue shirt and jeans. I ran up to him.

"You were here? For how long?" I panted and leaned on the fence to catch my breathe.

"Not for long, don't worry. After all, I did say I'll wait, right?" He grinned in a crooked way. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you did say that." I let go of the fence and stood up straight. "Come on let's go before my sisters come and try to find me."

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
